


The Revolution Has Begun

by bubblytarts



Category: Camp Streamix - Fandom, Internet Remix
Genre: Camp Streamix, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Gen, I know it's not summer but I'm in a Camp Streamix mood, Please watch Cursed Throne, Rainbow Roadies, Team Annihilation, Team Fallen, Team Murder, This turned out way darker than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblytarts/pseuds/bubblytarts
Summary: The Murder God has her powers back. She immediately takes her revenge on Camp Streamix for making her WATCH CHILDREN.But there seem to be some who still want to oppose her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Revolution Has Begun

**Author's Note:**

> So I just re-watched all the Camp Streamix episodes and one line MG says to Shyner in "Another Terrible Day" stuck with me and inspired this whole thing:
> 
> MG: You aren't supposed to kill the other campers, you satanic little sh*t! At least, not until the revolution.
> 
> If anyone at Internet Remix reads this, I hope you like it! I love your content!

The Murder God walked briskly across the grass, her heels sinking into the mud. The rain continued to pound forcefully against the earth, but not a single drop touched her. Lightning crashed in the distance. 

The flames that decorated her surroundings pleased the Murder God and allowed her the light to survey her handiwork. The stupid log cabins were prepared to fall any minute, the scoreboard now had scorch marks where there were previously donation numbers, and the colorful bandannas everyone wore were now all on one team; all blackened with soot.

The Murder God cackled as she tore off her own red kerchief, tossing it in the mud. 

“Finally.” She gloated, proudly surveying her handiwork. “Finally I’ve destroyed this stupid camp. Finally I got those kids to SHUT UP! Finally I have my powers back!” She glanced back at the figure following her; a little girl with a red bandanna around her neck, and an ancient spell book clutched to her chest.

“And it’s all thanks to you, little Shyner.” The Murder God giggled. “If I had known we had ancient Grimoires in the office, I would have snuck in there much sooner!”

Shyner let her head droop. Her hair was soaked and sticking to her forehead. Her hands shook and her eyes were screwed shut as tears leaked down her cheeks.

A small voice spoke up. “This isn’t what was supposed to happen.” The Murder God looked over towards the voice to see another one of her loyal minions - what was his name again?

The boy pulled off his glasses and wiped his eyes. He was shaking.

“What do you mean this wasn’t supposed to happen?” The Murder God asked with genuine confusion. The boy put his glasses back on. “You knew exactly what I was going to do.”

The boy had taken off his red bandanna and was holding it in his hands, looking at it as if it held the answers he was searching for. “No, no, I didn’t. Not like this.”

“Juno-” Shyner quietly said.

“No, shut up, Shyner!” Juno screamed at his teammate. She visibly flinched. “I thought it would just be teasing, that’s all it ever is, is teasing, maybe a stabbing every once and awhile, but then they get a band aid and it’s all okay, but it’s not okay, this isn’t okay… it’s not… it’s not…” Juno’s breathing hitched and he fell to his knees, sobbing into the mud. The Murder God looked on impassively.

Then she began to laugh. “Oh, minion, this was always the intention. Get my powers back with the spell book, and then DESTROY EVERYONE IN MY PATH. It’s a pretty simple plan.” She summoned her knife, and gently placed it under Juno’s chin, forcing him to look up at her. The boy’s eyes widened and his shallow breathing increased in speed. “Did you have a problem with that? Because you really should have spoken up earlier. I mean, just look around.”

And so, with reluctance, Juno did.

Scott was laying under the scoreboard, the remains of his task surrounding his limp form. _“Please, not the scoreboard! I promised it’d survive this year!”_ He’d promised to take care of it, and Scott wasn’t known for breaking his promises. __

Dawn and Atwas were slumped against each other, unconscious. _“Avast, ye! Captain Dawn and First Mate Atwas are here to stop you!”_ Dawn’s hat was missing. __

Uprising was crying, shaking Counselor Xander, begging him to wake up. _“Uprising! Take my hand! I’ll get you out, everything’s going to be-”_ The Murder God had taken great pleasure in using his own obstacle course against him. __

Invidebit - ever helpful - was hauling buckets of water from the lake, trying in vain to save the cabins. _“Don’t let them fall! That’s my cabin, we’re talking about!”_ The fact that she never actually spent any time at her cabin didn’t stop Cami from joining in.__

Tex and Radix had taken off towards the woods, but hadn’t made it very far before a tree branch had fallen on them. _“We’re not even in the competition!”_ Tex had escaped and was kicking in vain at the large branch that had Radix trapped under it. __

Bro ran by with a first aid kit, slipping in the mud to get to Jojo, who had wrapped their Team Fallen kerchief tightly around Moon’s forehead. _“I’ve got the first aid! We need to get everyone out!”_ The pale yellow kerchief was colored more like Team Murder by now.__

Tom was holding his arm at an awkward angle as he walked weakly among his campers, trying to get a response out of anyone. _“I never thought she would be able to… I thought she didn’t have her powers here… I thought they’d be safe…”_ His eyes were wide and panicky opposed to their usual sleepy calm. __

Counselor Alex’s cracked phone screen flickered a few times, illuminating the downed counselor’s closed eyes. _“You won’t get away with this.”_ The phone sparked in the storm, and went dark for good.__

And Split was cradling his little sister, who was clutching at her leg and sobbing. _“Goggles! You can’t reason with her! Get back here!”_ Her leg was definitely broken.__

_ __ _

“Hey sis, look at me. It’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Split was trembling. He had already taken his sweatshirt off from around his waist to wrap around Goggles’ leg, and now he reached for his arm to add his kerchief. “Everything is gonna be o-”

_ __ _

And then his eyes landed on the red color of his kerchief.

_ __ _

Split clenched his jaw. “Goggles, I’m gonna go do something really fast. TOM!” Tom whipped his head around and his eyes landed on the pair. The camp owner scrambled over and took Goggles from her brother. She cried out, and Split mumbled some sweet nothings to her until Tom had her situated comfortably within his arms and could take her over to the first aid center, which at this point was reduced to nothing more than Bro and his first aid box.

_ __ _

Juno gulped. “I think I did have a problem with it.”

_ __ _

Split stood slowly, deliberately, vibrating with barely contained rage. The Murder God’s attention went to him. She kicked Juno onto his back and into the mud as she turned.

_ __ _

Split exhaled, and spoke with a dangerously low voice. “You have no idea how hard it is to not try and kill you right now.” 

_ __ _

“You seemed pretty okay about everything twenty-four hours ago.” The Murder God responded coolly.

_ __ _

“That was before you HURT people.” Split’s hands curled into fists. “Before you hurt my SISTER.”

_ __ _

“Calm down,” The Murder God rolled her eyes, “nobody died.”

_ __ _

“Some got pretty close.” Juno mumbled.

_ __ _

“What?”

_ __ _

“HE SAID IT WAS PRETTY CLOSE!” Yelled Shyner, throwing the Grimoire into the mud, splashing her skirt with little brown droplets.

_ __ _

The Murder God stopped twirling her knife long enough to survey her situation. The three campers who had helped her to regain her powers - SO SHE COULD DESTROY THE CAMP - were turning on her as soon as the deed was done. What did they think was going to happen? Her name was MURDER GOD. They should’ve understood what they were doing. And if they didn’t, well, it wasn’t her problem.

_ __ _

She stalked past Shyner, towards Uprising. The girl saw her coming and her frantic rambling got faster.

_ __ _

“Counselor Xander, please! Please get up! I promise I won’t complain about the obstacle course any more! I’ll make sure we win the Stream Stick next year! Just, please, please, get UP-” The Murder God yanked Uprising away from her unresponsive counselor by the back of her shirt, and threw her down into the mud. Uprising wouldn’t stop shrieking.

_ __ _

“What are you doing?!” Juno cried.

_ __ _

The Murder God pointed at her three minions with her knife, her six eyes beginning to glow red. “You signed up for this. This is your doing. You helped me. You did this.” She let her knife dip down towards Uprising, who whimpered. “Anything that happens to her is because of you.”

_ __ _

The Murder God raised her arm.

_ __ _

“No…” Split whispered as Juno and Shyner gasped.

_ __ _

Uprising closed her eyes.

_ __ _

The Murder God swung her knife down, and Grand Scoutmaster Darby tackled her into the mud.

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “URGH! What the-?” The Murder God sputtered through a mouthful of earth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Kids! Get out of here!” Scoutmaster Darby yelled, scrambling away from his target. He picked up Uprising as he passed her, and all but threw her into Juno’s arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “No!” Split growled, planting his feet. “She was right about one thing. This was our doing. So we’re going to make sure she pays for what she’s done.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Scoutmaster Darby glared and continued panting. His t-shirt was torn, and his hair was covered in mud. “What I need you to do is get everyone out of the camp.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Shyner stepped forward. “But Grand Scoutmaster-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “NOW!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Shyner jumped back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ The kids hesitated, then all took off in the direction of where the bus was. Shyner screamed out the directions as they passed, and the others joined them in running towards safety and helping their friends who couldn’t. Tom and Bro helped to carry the ones who were having difficulty running on their own. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Scoutmaster Darby did a quick tally, and breathed a sigh of relief. All the kids were accounted for. He turned back to the camp. He had some things to finish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ The campers had almost made it, when red strings wrapped around the bus, anchoring it in place. Someone screamed. Scoutmaster Darby yelped in surprise, and ran the rest of the way towards the group. He skidded to a halt, and looked desperately for a solution. From the back of the group, closest to the bus, Tom turned and gave a sad shake of his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ They were trapped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Scoutmaster Darby stood his ground in front of the campers. The Murder God panted opposite him, with a psychotic smile on her face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Hee hee hee! Did you really think I’d just let you run away after everything you put me through?” Her six eyes were glowing with manic energy. “I suffered through too much to not COMPLETELY ERASE THE EXISTENCE OF THESE STUPID CHILDREN AND THEIR STUPID TEAMS AND THEIR STUPID JOKES! And you know I’m right. These kids aren’t worth anything.” Her voice had regained its false sweetness as Scoutmaster Darby took a step toward her. She raised her knife to eye level. “But seriously, you’re only getting upset because it’s halfway through the summer and now you don’t get to be appreciated. It’s all about you and your stupid whistle and your stupid Stream Stick that SPOILER ALERT isn’t even magic!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Scoutmaster Darby took a deep breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ And began to laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ The Murder God hesitated with her knife raised high, confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “About me? You think I do this for me? For what reason, exactly? What, for the glory? Sorry, but there’s not much glory in being an employee at a summer camp.” Scoutmaster Darby shrugged. “I do it for entirely different reasons. Just like my reasons for letting you rant.” His voice had dropped to a lower register._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ The Murder God blinked. “Which are… what exactly?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Scoutmaster Darby raised his whistle to his lips and winked. “To give someone else enough time to get back to the obstacle course.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Then he blew his whistle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ The Murder God’s eyes widened and she turned her head just in time to see one of the obstacle course’s many saw blades activate. She jumped back just in time to avoid being sliced in half._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ The campers all gasped and tried to get a better view, but stayed a safe distance behind Darby when he shot them all a look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ There was some rustling, and Counselor Xander stumbled out of the trees, applying lots of pressure to his stomach. Uprising gasped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Did you really have to make me wait for THAT LONG?! I am INJURED!” Counselor Xander yelled, wincing as he stumbled over to stand beside Scoutmaster Darby, who flashed him an apologetic but thankful smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ The Murder God cackled. “Was that supposed to kill me? I AM A GOD! YOU FOOLS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF POWER I HOLD! DO YOUR WORST, I DARE YOU! IT WON’T DO ANYTHING! SO TRY, YOU’LL NEVER SUCCEED, BECAUSE I-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ And that was the exact moment when Counselor Alex struck her in the back of the head with Team Fallen’s piece of the scoreboard. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ The Murder God landed face-first in the mud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ The campers cheered and Scott screamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Always win?” Counselor Alex asked with his usual deadpan. “I’m pretty sure I won the first year. And last year we technically didn’t have a winner.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Counselor Xander scoffed and face palmed. “You just HAD to make a dramatic entrance to one-up me, didn’t you?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “I was mostly focused on actually hitting her, something that you failed to do.” Alex responded, giving Xander the side eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “I WILL DESTROY YOU!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Not with that gut wound, you won’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Scoutmaster Darby exasperatedly pushed the two apart before they could go at it. “Not now, guys.” The two counselors grumbled, but listened. Darby smiled and clapped Alex on the back, which earned him a haughty exhale from Xander._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ The Murder God shakily got to her feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “Now Miss Murder,” Grand Scoutmaster Darby started saying, in the voice he would use for a disobedient camper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “I told you not to call me that.” The Murder God groaned, wincing as she rubbed the back of her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “You are right that some campers helped you to regain your powers…” Darby started._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Split, Shyner, and Juno hung their heads._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “But you were the one who convinced them to go along with your plans.” Alex continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Xander shrugged. “So I guess we can give them a break.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ The three Team Murder members’ heads shot up in unison and they gave the adults hopeful smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Darby smiled back at them. “Because after all, it’s not about us, or the Stream Stick, or even the camp.” He chuckled quietly. “It never has been.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “That’s right!” Tom yelled from the back of the group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ The Murder God growled. “Then what is it about?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Darby, Alex, and Xander exchanged looks. Darby shrugged, Xander laughed, and Alex gave a genuine smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ The three turned back to the Murder God and answered in unison._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ “It’s about the kids.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

And then they charged.

_ __ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please watch Cursed Throne
> 
> If anyone wants to chat, you can find me on tumblr under https://bubblytarts.tumblr.com/  
I'd love to chat!
> 
> And thanks for reading! This was my first published fic, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
